


Sweater Weather

by technosbitch



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Karl Jacobs - Fandom, Sapnap - Fandom
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Dream Smp, Fluff, Inspired by Heat Waves - tbhyourelame, M/M, No Smut, Song: Sweater Weather (The Neighbourhood), karlnap, sapjacobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29035464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technosbitch/pseuds/technosbitch
Summary: Karls viewers suggest a song for him to sing during a karaoke stream with sapnap. Not so bad, right? Well the song leads him to have a... weird dream. This dream makes him rethink everything.IB HEATWAVES BY TBHYOURELAME(i also posted this on wattpad @reinanotfound lolz)
Kudos: 26





	1. before we start lolz

here's some things i want to say before we start

-karl and sapnap have said that they are both fine with fanfictions and stuff like this so please don't be mad on their behalf.

-karl has said that he may be ace, so there wont be any super sexual stuff, (even if he wasn't on the spectrum i still wouldn't write stuff like that bc its gross) there will be jokes here and there, but they will go no further than the types of jokes that they make on streams (if that makes sense) basically there will be "sexual" jokes, but they're not to be taken seriously. 

-this was inspired by heat waves by tbhyourelame lolol

-i will take suggestions and constructive criticism. this is like my first actual story

-i dont actually ship them irl lol

uhh ok here we go i guess


	2. Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> karl joins the dream smp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from karls pov  
> kinda just a backstory

I have been working with Jimmy for 5 months now. I haven't always been in in his videos, I used to be a cameraman but one say he asked me to help out with a hide and seek video. I expected to be filming again but when someone said they couldn't make it, Jimmy asked me to fill in. I came in second place and the fans seemed to love me. So, I started participating in more and more videos until i was considered a main part of the Mr.Beast group. My job was amazing, I got to work with my best friend Chris, I was paid well, I was living the dream life. Jimmy even invited me to his gaming channel. That's where I met dream. Me and dream got along pretty well and we quickly to became friends off camera.

I love my job, but my real passion was streaming. I have been streaming on Twitch for 4 years now and because of dream and my growth on Mr.Beast, my twitch channel was getting a lot of reach.

One day dream texted me and asked if I wanted to join his SMP. I obviously said yes so we got everything set up, and I joined the server.

The first time I played on publicly was with Tubbos stream. He called me on discord and told me to hop on the server. I was nervous but after I joined and checked his chat I was relieved to see things like "KARL POG" "KARL JACOBS??" "OMG CROSSOVER".

I was welcomed in by everyone and they seem to enjoy my company.

I hadn't really talked to anyone in the server 1 on 1 before, I was afraid it would get awkward because I was always under the impression that people didn't want to talk to me.

One day I was streaming while on teamspeak with a few people, george, dream, sam, and sapanp.

One by one, people left until it was left with just me and sap.

I was really worried it would get awkward, so i started to tell him childhood stories and he seemed to enjoy them. We were laughing the whole time. It had felt like we knew each other forever. We even said that we were going to have a minecraft wedding.

I eventually, I had to end the stream, but we still talked for hours. We talked until out sentences made no sense because of how sleep deprived we were. I decided to finally tell him that we should end the call. He was hesitant but finally gave in.

I fell asleep that night thinking about him. I wanted to spend more time with him.

I think you call that a friend crush?


	3. The Karaoke Stream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> karl streams karaoke with sapnap

I scrolled through my phone while drinking a monster. I realized that my eating habits have gone down the drain. I mostly just drink white monsters and only order food from doordash when I'm streaming. I'm scrolling though twitter and I'm about to respond to dreams latest tweet when sapnap texts me. i wanna try something diff for a stream today. My mind starts to wander. like what? I reply. He responds with, what if we do a karaoke stream? i immediately text back that sounds like fun :)) He says alright and we arrange that were going to stream at 10. I've wanted to do a karaoke stream for a while but I wasn't sure if he was up for it. Turns out he is.

Eventually 10 rolls around and we start our streams. 

I have a few songs listed that I want to sing and so does he.

We take turns singing songs and laughing. It's great, honestly. I feel like I'm really connecting with him.

Soon both of us run out of songs, so we turn to chat. I say "Chat, what songs should we sing?" I keeps seeing Heather being requested but I don't really want to sing it. People overplayed it and changed the whole meaning of the song.

I keep reading chat and seeing songs you'd find on tiktok. Nothing good.

One song keeps popping up that I'm not familiar with. 

I pull up my browser to search up if it's PG. Google says it is, so I announce "I'm gonna sing Sweater Weather" 

"Chats gonna have a field day with this one" sapnap says.

And they do. They go absolutely feral. I'm not sure why though.

One thing they do is they spam the bisexual pride emote. 

It confuses me, but i don't worry too much about it for now.

I search up "Sweater Weather Karaoke" and send the video to sapnap for him to play from his stream, so they don't just hear me singing without music.

I try my best to keep up with the song lyrics, but I can tell that I don't have the right rhythm. Sapnap starts to crack up. I eventually give up and he takes over. He's definitely heard this song before because he sings it and it actually sounds right unlike what happened when I had sung. I actually quite like the song. So much, that I pull out my phone and add it to my spotify playlist.

I start to get tired and look over to my clock and see that its almost 1 in the morning. I physically feel like crap but I'm mentally running laps. I figure that it's just best for me to lie down to try and calm myself. I end my stream and since the whole point of sapnaps stream was to karaoke with me, he ends his too. 

We talk for a bit before I finally ask him "Whats the deal with the song sweater weather?"

He chuckles and says "Uhhm.. its a popular song and people say that everyone who's a bisexual likes it for some reason, so when you sung the song you were basically screaming at everyone 'bi pride!' "

I let out a giggle and say "oh.. okay"

I pause and then say "Do you like sweater weather?"

I immediately think of how stupid that was. Sapnaps one of the straightest guys you'll meet. I think of how uncomfortable that must've made him.

I starts to ramble on like I do when I'm nervous "I'm sorry that was a stupid joke, it wasn't even funny so it shouldn't even be considered a joke I mean of course you're straight- you're one of the straightest people ever I'm really-"

"Karl," He cuts me off. Thank god. Would've rambled on forever if it weren't for him.

"You don't need to apologize, you're alright"

I hold back the urge to say sorry again and just let out a simple "okay"

I yawn and say "Hey dude, I think I'm gonna head to sleep"

"Alright that's cool, talk to you in the morning, goodnight, love you"

I let out a big giggle. He knows how happy that makes me, so he says it to get a reaction out of me, and it works.

He lets out a chuckle before hanging up the discord call and I watch the teal icon next to his name fade to grey.

I sigh and turn off my monitor.

I grab my phone and head over to my bed. 

I place it on the nightstand next to me and I pull a string to turn off my lamp. I close my eyes but or course the second I do, I'm suddenly wide awake with thoughts running laps in my mind. I groan. This is normal for me. Its probably un diagnosed ADHD or ADD or something. I put headphones in and turn on my phone.

I shuffle play my playlist and it helps me calm down and eventually drift off to sleep with the music playing.


	4. Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> karl has a weird dream

I find myself standing on a beach. I take in what's around me. I feel myself standing in the sand. The sand sticks to my feet as if i were previously standing in the water. I look out onto the horizon to see a sky full of a beautiful painting of pinks and oranges and reds. Water in front of me seems to stretch out and go on forever. I look down at my outfit and see that I'm dressed in a white short sleeve button up shirt and shorts. It doesn't feel like summer. It feels more like the transition between fall and summer, where the weather is too warm to wear a sweater but too cold to go without. Right now I could've really used a sweater. I grab both of my arms and huddle up in an attempt to get warmer.

I look around and I spot someone. I squint to try and make out who they are. 

The figure spots me. They wave and start jogging toward me. As they get closer, I make out who they are. It's Sapnap. He's wearing an orange sweater and grey sweatpants. 

Once he makes it to me he smiles and just says "Hi!"

I say hi back and ask him "What we doing here?"

He thinks for a second before shrugging his shoulders. He looks me up and down and just goes "Nice shorts"

I feel myself get red from embarrassment and I go "Oh my gosh I'm honking freezing in this." I feel myself start to get goosebumps.

He giggles and says, "I could tell"

He starts to remove off his sweater. He has a long sleeve black shirt underneath. Once his sweatshirt is off, he hands it to me.

"Oh no, I can't take that. You'll be freezing like I was." I say

"No, please take it." He insists "I'm almost sweating"

I take the sweater from his hands and put it on over my head. Although I'm a bit taller than him, all of my height is in my legs. So when I put the sweater on, it's 2 sizes too big.

Sapnap looks at me and smiles.

"Quit laughing at me you nimrod" I jokingly snap at him.

"I'm not laughing at you, I'm admiring how nice you look" He says with a giggle.

"Whatever," I say "I'm still freezing"

He comes closer to me and puts an arm around me and squeezes me closer to him. 

I have to admit, I'm a sucker for physical touch so this made my heart go brr.

"This better?" He says looking at me.

"Yeah" I say looking back at him while resting my head against his shoulder.

We stand there for a while just watching the sky transform and listening to the waves crash against the shore.

Sapnap looks at me and speaks up,"You wanna know what I've always wanted to do?"

I look back at him.

"I've always just wanted to run along the beach. I don't know why. I just want to run and just take in the moment," He says.

I smile. "That seems amazing," I say.

"Wanna do it?"

I look to the left and see that the beach just goes on for miles. "Yes" I respond.

He quickly takes him arm off of me and starts running. "Hey, why do you get a head start?" I shout.

"Because you're faster than me!" he yells back.

I start running after him and quickly catch up. When we're next to each other I give him a sly look and speed past him. I look backwards and see him with the biggest smile on his face. I turn forwards and put my arms up in the air and shout. I hear Sapnap shouting from behind me.

After a while I over-dramatically collapse onto the floor. My chest going up and down, my heart racing, my adrenaline though the roof. 

A few seconds after, Sapnap falls next to me. I can hear him panting like crazy.

"That was amazing." He says

"It sure was." I say back.

I sit up to face the beach and see a small wave coming straight for us. I let out a yelp as I try to stand up as quickly as I can without getting my clothes wet. Sapnap looks at me and says "What are you screaming abo-" but he was cut off by the wave crashing into his head and drenching his shirt before it was pulled back into the water.

"God dammit" He says while sitting up.

I fall onto the floor, practically crying because I'm laughing so hard. He looks over at me and starts laughing too. 

After a few seconds, our laughter dies down and sapnap stands up and says, "I'm gonna have to take my shirt off" 

I immediately fall silent and look up at him as he grabs the bottom of his shirt and pulls it off.

I feel myself go as red as a tomato. He's pretty fit for the most part. He has very faint abs and his arms are pretty muscular. (this physically hurt to type out)

After he has his shirt off, he throws it to the side. He notices me staring and jokingly says "You like what you see?"

I bring my hands up to my face and let out a little "stop."

He laughs and reaches his hand out "Here, come on"

I grab his hand and he pulls me up, much harder than expected which sends me flying into him. 

As a reaction his hands go around me, basically pulling me into a hug. Feeling out bodies next to each other feels so... natural.

I worry that hes uncomfortable, so I pull away. "Sorry" I say, looking down.

"No, you're fine" He says.

I look up at him and he starts to walk towards me. He reaches his hand up to my waist. I look down at my hand and then up to him.

He smiles.

Are we about to.. kiss?

Is this really happening?

He starts to bring his head closer to mine. I start to move mine in too. We both close out eyes as our lips finally meet. It feels like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. It feels like I've been waiting for this moment. It feels so right. It feels like everything around me is spinning.

His lips are soft. He runs his hands along my back. I put my arms at his waist. He's so gentle with me. 

I pull away and look at him to see his reaction. He has a big goofy smile plastered along his face. I let out a little giggle before bringing him into a hug. 

"karl," He whispers.

"yeah?" I say

"I-"

He's cut off by laughter.

I'm suddenly awake laying in my bed holding my body pillow of an anime girl. I got it as a joke Jimmy's studio, but then I actually started to leave it in my bed while I slept.

It turns out that the laughter was coming from my roommate Jason, who was towering over my bed, holding his phone out and recording me.

"Dude! Delete that!" I yelled as I threw the covers off of myself and started getting out of bed to chase him.

He saw what I was doing and immediately ran out of the room. 

I tried to run after him but I felt light headed from the lack of food in my system and decided to sit back down

I could hear my roommate laughing as he ran back to his room and slammed his door.

I felt so embarrassed. Felt something in my ear and reached up to see what it was. 

It was my airpod. I reached to the other ear but the airpod wasn't in that one. I assumed it had fallen out while I was sleeping so I got up from my bed and moved the covers around to find it. 

After I found it I grabbed my case to put them away. 

I reached out to my phone and saw that sweater weather was the last song playing before my airpod had fallen out.

I decided to listen to it again. 

As it was playing, I noticed that it sounded really familiar.

Then it hit me. 

My dream.


	5. Questioning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> karl asks his friend for help figuring out his sexuality

I start to think.

What happened?

I was on a beach and sapnap was there and we started running and then we.. kissed?

and I enjoyed it..?

no, that's not right.

It can't be

I'm straight.

Well, iv'e never really thought about my sexuality. 

I've never had a girlfriend before and I don't really have that much time to obsess over anyone.

Could I actually be gay or bi or something?

Who can I talk to about this?

Oh my god. Chris.

I quickly grab my phone and start to text Chris and he answered almost immediately. 

Chris🧡

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

11:32 pm

hey, you got a sec?

Yeah whats up

i need to talk to someone and you're the only person i know what has experience in this uhh... topic

Ok what is it?

uhm ok. it's about my sexuality.

i've never really gotten crushes on anyone before because i was under the impression that people didn't like me so i didn't even bother.

but last night i had a dream

with a guy

What happened in the dream?

uhm well we kissed and i think i liked it but idk if it was just because it was a dream

I could have a dream about making out with a duck and because it's a dream my mind could trick me into enjoying it

Was the person in the dream a real person?

Like do you know them personally?

yea

Ok well, when i was trying to figure out what my sexuality was I asked myself "If this person asked me out, would I say yes? And if we were together would I be happy?"

huh okay

thanks man

No problem dude

And hey remember, I'll accept and support you no matter what.

No matter what, you are valid💜

Love you karl

I love you too Chris❤️

________________________________________________________________________________

I put down my phone for a second to think.

If sapnap asked me out, would I say yes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RLLY SHORT CHAPTER SO SORRY 🙇🙆🙇🙆🙇


	6. Streaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> karl streams and talks with sapnap afterwards

I can't deal with this right now. I need to get out of bed. 

I go to my closet to try and retrieve some clothes. When I open the door though, my closet is almost empty. I let out a groan. Me and my roommates hate doing laundry. We only do it when it's absolutely necessary, and I think that time is creeping up on us. 

I'm able to get a clean navy blue button up shirt, black skinny jeans, and a random pair of boxers. 

I walk out of my room and down the hall to the bathroom. I step in and close the door.

I look at myself in the mirror. God, I look like a mess. My hair is frizzy and all over the place, I'm as pale as a ghost, my skin is super dry, and i have eye bags from going to bed at two in the morning and having to make up at seven for work. I rub my hands over my face and then start undressing for my shower

\------------------------

I'm sitting at my computer, watching my discord chat talk among themselves when I get a message from George. He said 'you streaming later?'

I think for a second before deciding that I am gonna stream, so I message him back saying 'yup :)'

He messages me saying 'k i might join'

I sit back in my chair and grab my phone.

I open twitter and check my mentions. It's mostly the usual stuff like edits, stream clips, and fan art. I go and like some of the posts.

Other things that I see a lot is people asking about me playing sweater weather on stream last night. There's stuff like "is @KarlJacobs_ bi???" and "does @KarlJacobs_ listen to sweater weather😳?"

Honestly, I don't have an answer for them.

\--------------------------

I get everything up and ready for my stream.

I go to twitch, and start streaming.

I pull up my "stream starting soon" page and I start playing a music video from high school musical. I'm gonna get muted, but I don't really care.

As I wait for people to join, I start to read chat and sing along with the video.

I see PogChamps, hellos, copypastas, and... the bisexual pride emote. 

I decide that I want to mess with chat a bit. I pull up the sweater weather music video on youtube and play it on the waiting screen.

I after a few seconds, the chat goes absolutely insane. I have to mute my mic because I can't hold in my laughter. 

Its funny because I don't even know if I'm bi or not.🧍 Gotta pog though the pain for now.

After that I have about 17k viewers which is average for me so I turn off the stream starting soon screen and turn on my facecam.

I talk to chat for a bit, do a fit check, open a monster, and then log onto the smp.

I see that Alyssa, techno, and bad are on the server and I invite them into my discord call. They come in and we talk for a while. It turns out Bad is streaming too. One by one, Callahan, dream, and sapnap hop on the server and joined our vc. I got a little nervous when sapnap joined because I felt like I was going to say something I'd regret, but I didn't have to worry for too long because George joined the call and he sounded absolutely wasted. He was talking all slow and he was super giggly. He kept playing a bunch of sounds on his soundboard. It was honestly one of the funniest streams I've done.

At one point dream even asked him if he was drunk, and George completely ignored the question.

A summary of the stream was- I started working on a club, George joined and acted like he was drunk, bad ended his stream, Callahan flirted with Alyssa, and sapnap threatened to call off our wedding because he caught me on the crafting table with Alyssa.

After two or three hours, George decided to finally go to bed and I decide to end my stream. I mute on discord to say goodbye to my chat. I give them a "hug" and then end the stream.

I ask who's going to stay online and techno immediately leaves the server. He said he's done enough work to last him for weeks. Dream and Alyssa say they're going to log off for the night and Callahan types in chat and says that he's gonna do the same. I say bye to them and they leave the call.

That leaves me and sapnap. "It's just you and me. Are you staying on?" I ask, hoping for a yes.

"Huh? Oh uhm I was actually planning on heading to sleep, sorry."

A little disappointed, I say "Oh no, you're fine, I should probably head to sleep too."

"Hey, we can-" He cuts himself off, "No, never mind"

"Wait what we're you gonna say?" I ask.

"No, I'll sound stupid if I say it, forget it." he responds

"Come on, I sound stupid all the time but I still say stuff."

"You're right, you do sound stupid pretty often."

"Hey nimrod, you weren't supposed to agree!"

I hear him giggle which puts a big smile on my face. 

"Alright" He says, "I was gonna ask if you wanted to sleep call."

I pause. I'm lucky he can't see me because feel my face go bright red. Oh god what do I do. I've never sleep called with someone before, what if I say something really stupid what if-

"Yeah sure, That sounds like fun." I say.

Oh my god! What's wrong with me! I need to think before opening my mouth.

"Oh, ok" He says "You have discord on your phone, right?"

"Yup" I say.

"Ok, leave discord on your computer and ring me from your phone."

I exit discord and pick up my phone. I scroll through my apps until I see the little blue app. I open it and I find sapanp on my friends list. I click on him and hesitate while hovering my thumb over the call button. The 'what ifs' start to creep back into my mind, but I push them away by hitting the button.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wonky chapter lol


	7. Late Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> karl has a sleep call with sapnap then gets ready for work

The call rings once. 

What if I say something stupid? What if he thinks I'm weird?

It rings again.

What if he doesn't like me anymore? What if he doesn't want to be friends outside of all the bits we do?

It starts to ring once more but it's cut off by him picking up.

Here we go

"Hey cutie" He immediately says.

I let out a giggle and respond with "Hi" 

"I'm not super tired actually, I could stay up and talk for a while. I just wanted to lay down." He says.

Dear god, this is an accident waiting to happen. 

"Huh okay, what do you wanna talk about?" I say

"Hmm.. Oh I know something I've wanted to ask you. What's up with your job? Like how did you start working there and how did you meet everyone? I wanna know where I can get a job that pays like that." He says with a little chuckle.

I let out another giggle. I need to stop giggling at everything he says. 

"Well," I start "I met Jimmy's brother, CJ in school and we became pretty close friends. I started streaming in my junior year but I didn't have much of a following. Jimmy started to make videos and he got really popular and companies started to sponsor him. CJ wanted in on that so he started a channel and invited me to be on it and he even started paying me. I was a cameraman and sometimes I would compete in challenges. One time Jimmy wanted to promote CJ's channel, so he made a video where he gave him a bunch of money to spend. CJ wanted to make content from it so he asked me to film. I said yes and that's when I met Chris. Me and him got along super well from the beginning and he begged Jimmy to get me on his channel. Jimmy paid me and let me be a cameraman for a few months. There was a hide and seek challenge that I was supposed to film for but someone couldn't make it last minute so I was asked to fill in. Then Jimmy just kept letting me in videos."

"Dang. So it's not that easy." Sapnap says.

"Nope." I respond "Hey what about you? How did you meet people and start streaming?" 

"Well, I started streaming back in high school just to try it out, I didn't think It would go anywhere. One day I was playing bedwars with random duos and I got paired with Bad. We popped off and won the game so, I sent him a friend request because he seemed really good. He accepted it and we played together a bunch. We exchanged discords and became online friends. We would even stream together sometimes. Then he invited me to be on a server with some of his friends, and those friends were George and Dream. We all started playing together and we started youtube channels and... yeah"

"Huh" I say. "Alright, now you ask me a question."

"Uhm... Do you have any celebrity crushes?" He asks. 

I feel a wave of nervousness go over me. Should I make someone up? Everyone has celebrity crushes and it'll be weird if I don't. Oh god uhm... ok say the first person that comes to your head-

"Belle Delphine" 

Oh my god. I'm such a nimrod. Out of all the people I choose her. He's just gonna think I'm one of those horny guys who never has any interactions with girls. 

Only part of that's true. 

"The girl who...sold her...bath water..?" He said sounding a bit concerned.

Should I go with it or should I just tell him it was a joke?

"Uhm.. no." I let out a nervous laugh. "That was a joke... my real celebrity crush is.."

Oh my god, think of someone better this time. Uhhh..

"Zendaya"

Finally, I didn't say something that made me sound like a weirdo.

"Ahh.. okay. You scared me for a second. Mine is Miley Cyrus. You know- before she went batshit crazy." He says causing both of us to laugh.

Other than that, I didn't say anything stupid for the rest of the night. It was just us asking each other random questions and building conversations off of that. I found out that his name came from the word 'pandas', his middle name is Daniel, and that's he's actually a really shy person.

I don't remember falling asleep. We talked for at least two hours, which was way longer than I had expected to stay up.

I hear an alarm clock going off. I open my eyes and look over to my phone and see an alarm going labeled "get ready for work". 

Oh shoot. I forgot I had work. I look and see that it's 8:00 am. I check discord and see that sapnap had ended the call but messaged me at 7:39 saying 'my mom wanted me go have breakfast with her before she went to work so I had to end the call srry-' I let out a little 'aww'. Sapnap may act all tough but everyone knows he's a mommas boy. I finish reading the message, 'ps you sleep talk lol' 

I feel a wave of fear go over my body and I start sweating

I immediately start messaging him back 

'WHAT'

'WHAT DID I SAY??'

'REMEMBER I WAS ASLEEP SO IT PROBABLY DIDN'T MEAN ANYTHING'

He messages me back and says 'I WAS JOKING😂😂'

I feel a wave of relief go over me. 'WHAT THE HONK YOU SCARED ME'

'SOWWY KARL🥺' He replies.

I let out a laugh 'it okay🥺 ' I tell him 'I gotta get ready for work'

'so no stream today?'

'no :('

'okay 😭😢😞'

I roll my eyes at his reply. I put my phone down and I stand up from my bed to go to my closet

I'm going to work so I need to put on Mr. Beast stuff. It's just required. It's like our uniforms.

It's a good thing that I get all of the Mr. Beast shirts for free because I have a ton of different ones and I almost never have to wash my uniforms.

I pick out a random one and take the shirt I wore to sleep off. I slip the other one over my head.

I walk over to my closet where I'm able to find a pair of grey sweatpants. I take off my other pair of pants and pull on my new ones. Then I walk over to my sock drawer. I open it and push aside all the pairs. It looks like I have a lot, but most of them don't fit me and I just don't feel like taking them out so they just sit in there. I decide to spice things up a bit and grab a pair of minecraft socks that Chris got me for Christmas last year. They were green with black on the tip and heels and they had creeper faces on the sides of them. 

I grab my phone and walk down the hallway to the bathroom. When I'm in there, I grab a brush and brush through my hair. Lately I've been debating on cutting my hair. All my fans say they like my hair because of how puffy it is but it traps sweat on my forehead and gives me bad acne, so I think I may have to chop it soon. I grab my toothbrush and start to brush my teeth. I pick up my phone from my desk and check through Jimmy's text he sent with brief details for what we need for the challenge. His text said "It's not going to be at the studio so I'll send you the link for directions to the place. Don't eat before you come. Just bring your phone and a charger. You can bring headphones if you want to. Other than that you should be good. Be there by 9:30" After that he sent the link for the directions to the place. It was only 15 minutes away and it was 8:39. I had plenty of time.

It was strange that he told us not to eat. Maybe it's going to be another one of those videos where we eat expensive food. That was fun last time.

I spit out my toothpaste and rinse my mouth out. I walk back over to my room to grab my charger and airpods. I go over to my nightstand and grab them, then I walk out.

I walk down the hall and peek into my Jason's room. He's still in there sleeping which means he didn't have work today. Which also means he probably won't be out of bed for another 5 hours so, I walk downstairs and head to the kitchen. When I walk in, I'm greeted by my cat Bo rubbing against my legs. (AN: dunno his cats name lol) I walk over and set my stuff down on the island in the middle of the room.

"Hey sweet girl" I say as I pick her up. I walk over to the corner of the room where her food tray is and I pick up one of the bowls resting on it. I bring it over to the other side of the room where her bag of cat food is and place it onto the counter. With one hand, I start scoping the food into her bowl. I look down at her to see her moving her head as she watches me scoop the food. It makes me let out a little giggle. 

When her bowl is full, I walk it over to place it back onto her tray. She jumps out of my arms and immediately starts to dig in. "You must've been hungry" I say with a smile. I grab her other bowl and walk over to the fridge to fill it up with water. When it's full I walk back to her tray and place it down. I reach over and stroke her back. She stops eating to rub her head against my hand. I smile and say "Alrighty Bo, It's time for me to skedaddle." I stand up and she turns around and goes back to eating. 

I grab my phone and charger off of the counter and walk over to a drawer. I open it and rummage through stuff until I find my car keys and wallet. I grab them and head over to the door. I stop next to it, and slip on a pair of checkered vans. I head out the door. As I'm walking I click the button on my keys twice to unlock the car.

I reach the vehicle, open the door, and hop in. I press the start button on my car and then I pull out my phone. I open Jimmy's text again and press on the link he sent. I pulls up google maps and I hit the 'start directions' button. I put my car on reverse and pull out of my driveway. I put it back on drive and start heading away from my house. 

As the directions come to an end, It drops me off in a parking lot to a store I'm unfamiliar with. Its a wide grey building with a sigh that reads 'Patrick's Bulk Grocery Store'. Huh? I pull into a parking space and pull out my phone to text Chris. 'hey are we supposed to be at a grocery store?' I ask. He responds with 'Yah just park and walk in. Jimmy said hes gon explain when u get here.' 

Okay then.

I turn off my car and grab my stuff. I walk out of my car and head towards the store. 

I approach up to the doors and push them open. I immediately see Chris, Jimmy, Chandler, Tarek, and Garret. I assume Chris, Chandler, and Garret are competing and Tarek is filming because he's holding a camera but I'm a bit confused as to why hes the only cameraman here.

I look around to see that we're just in a big grocery store. You know, like the ones where there are stacks of boxes piled up to the roof? I've always wanted to climb one of those but I'm also deathly afraid of heights. I need to make it make sense.

I look back at Jimmy and he waves to me and motions for me to walk to him. I head over and he says to Tarek "Alright start the camera." Tarek pull up his camera and gives Jimmy a thumbs up to tell him that he's recording. "In this video, the last one to leave the grocery store wins 15 thousand dollars! As you can see, we have rented out a bulk store with almost any food you could imagine. Chris, Chandler, Karl and Garret are going to compete to see who can last the longest. But you didn't think it would be that easy did you? The boys will have to complete random challenges throughout the period of time they stay. They can find advantage cards hidden throughout the store. Some are easier to find than others. I'm going to give them all cameras so they can record themselves." He picks up a bag and hands all of us cameras. Well, that's they there's only one cameraman. "Alright boys, are you ready?" 

"Yes" I say as I hold both of my thumbs up. "Okay then," He begins "You can all start searching" Everyone turns on their camera and runs in different directions.

This is going to be fun.


	8. Facetime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> karl participates in a mr beast challenge

I turn on my camera and start running towards the back of the store. 

"Easy win guys. EASY!" I say to the camera in between breaths. 

I run all the way to the frozen food section and I look around for an outlet. When I find one, I set down my charger, keys, and headphones. I start running around to try and find advantages. 

I start going up and down aisles and looking in between boxes, but I don't find anything.

I'm in a canned food section looking between cans when I hear Jimmy coming to me wheeling a board with different colored balloons on it. Tareq was following behind him with a camera and some darts. 

Oh no. I knew what was coming. 

"Tareq, start the camera," Jimmy says.

Tareq lifted up the camera and pressed a button. He lifted his hand and gave Jimmy thumbs up to tell him that he had started recording.

"Karl," Jimmy started "You are going to be given a dart to throw at the wall of balloons. The balloons all have challenges in them. You will have to complete one of them every hour or you will be disqualified. Are you ready?"

I nod my head. 

Tareq hands me a dart and I decide to aim for a purple balloon. I throw the dart and it actually ends up popping the balloon below it. A little paper falls out. Jimmy walks over to retrieve the paper. He looks at it and then presents it to the camera while laughing. He then starts to read it out loud. 

"Eat a gross food combination with ingredients picked out by the other competitors." 

"NOO!" I shout dramatically. I was actually a little scared. I don't have a very strong stomach so there is very much a chance that I may throw up which sucks because I have slight emetophobia. { little note: when I typed that out, my computer tried to auto correct it to homophobia🤸 }

"Alright, we're going to find everyone else and make them pick out an ingredient." Jimmy says as he starts walking.

I grab my phone and slide it into my pocket before getting up and following Jimmy.

Eventually, we have everyone rounded up and Jimmy explains what they're going to do. "You may be wondering why I got you all here. Well, Karl popped a balloon that said he had to eat a gross food combination with ingredients picked out by you guys. So, I'm giving you all one minute to run and pick out one food item that Karl has to combine and eat." Chandler and Garret whisper to each other and they start laughing.

"Ok boys, are we ready?" Jimmy asks.

They all nod. Jimmy pulls out his phone and swipes to the clock app. "You time starts in three, two, one, go!"

All the boys run off in separate directions. Garret is the first one back. He's holding bananas. Okay that's not bad. I like bananas.

Chris is the second one back. He's holding... mini donuts..? Do they not understand that the point of this is to get bad ingredients? 

Then with 7 seconds left, Chandler arrives holding... a bottle of sprite?

Wow this is not as bad as I thought it would be.

Chandler and Garret start giggling. What are they laughing about?

Jimmy walks over to a backpack and pulls out a paper plate and a plastic knife. He comes back to us and places them on a shelf. He asks everyone for their ingredients and they hand them to him. 

Jimmy opens the donut bag and takes one out. He then places it on the plate. He peels the banana and cuts off a bit so that i can rest on top of the donut. 

"Alright Karl, you are going to have to eat this donut with a banana on it, and then wash it down with some sprite. Are you ready?" Jimmy asks.

"Yes!" I say. 

Jimmy hands me a brown paper bag and says "Just so you know, the nearest bathroom is around the corner."

"Okay..?" I say with a confused look on my face. What I'm eating isn't bad. I don't know why they think I'm gonna throw up.

Tareq turns on the camera and gives me a thumbs up. 

I grab the sprite off of the shelf and unscrew the cap so it's ready for me to drink. 

With my other hand, I pick up the donut with the banana on it and pop it into my mouth. It honestly doesn't even taste bad. Now I have to drink the sprite. I was never told how much I had to drink but I felt like showing off, so I chugged the whole bottle of sprite and crushed the empty plastic against my forehead. 

Everyone was looking at me in shock and I had no idea why. 

"I can't watch." Chris said as he turned around and stood behind a bin. 

\----------vomit warning----------

Garret and Chandler were just laughing. I still don't understand what was so f-

Suddenly I felt really nauseous. 

I stood in place for a few seconds praying that it would go away but it didn't. I think everyone else could tell how I was feeling because Jimmy pointed in the direction of the bathroom again. 

I'm not gonna throw-

I started to gag.

Ok maybe I am gonna throw up. 

I start to run to the direction Jimmy said the bathroom was. 

As I ran I could feel something creeping up my throat. Please no.

I finally saw a room that had the bathroom symbol on it. I ran towards it and pushed the door open. It was a one person bathroom so I didn't have to go into any stalls. I ran over to the toilet and as soon as I reached it I started to throw up. It wasn't much because I hadn't eaten anything but It was still vomit. I was left shaking and clenching the toilet seat. I didn't want to be alone. I pulled my phone out and texted Chris. I asked him if he could come in the bathroom and comfort me or something but he responded saying that he was sorry and that he couldn't because he has emetophobia too. I forgot about that. His is way worse than mine and I won't even go into the same room as someone if I knew they threw up.

\----------vomit warning over---------

Maybe I can call someone. I scroll through my contacts to try and find someone to call. As I'm scrolling a name catches my eye. Its Sapnaps contact. I tap on it and click messages. I start to type things but I keep deleting them. I don't know what to say. Will he think I'm weird? Will he think I'm childish for needing someone to comfort me? You know what, no. I've been wanting to get closer with him and we've been friends for a month and a half now. If he can't handle me in the state I'm in right now, maybe we aren't meant to be friends...? God that sounds so stupid. I'm just gonna text him.

With my hands still shaking, I start to type. 'hey sapnap, you got a sec?' I hit send and turn off my phone

Now we wai-

My phone dings. I pick it up and see I have a notification from Sapnap already. That was fast

'Yeah what's up?' He asks.

'i'm doing a challenge for work rn and something caused me to throw up and im ;sitting ont he bathroom flooor rn shaking and ia need soemone to calm me downn help' I hit send, not caring about all the spelling mistakes I made.

He responds back almost immediately saying 'Call me' 

With shaky hands, I tap on his icon and I press the call button. It rings once before he picks up. 

"Hey Karl, what happened?" He asks with genuine concern in his voice.

"I don't wanna talk about it, I called you to take my mind off of it," I say back with a shaky voice. 

"Okay, but I think you may want to rinse your mouth out and wash your face. To feel clean. ya' know?" He suggests.

"Okaay.." I say as I begin to stand up. My legs shake as I stumble to the sink. I place my phone down on top of the paper towels and turn on the water. 

I wait for it to get to a temperature I liked, and I started to cup it into my hands and splash it onto my face. I did that three or four times until I felt better. Then I started to put the water into my mouth. I swished it around for a few seconds before spitting it out. I did that four or five times. Once I was finished, I grabbed a paper towel and patted my face dry and wiped my hands. 

I grabbed my phone off of the paper towels and plopped onto the floor. 

"I'm done." I say 

"Okay. Hmm.. what helps you take your mind off things?" Sapnap asks me.

Without hesitation, I say "Music."

"Huh alright.. so do you want me to hang up and you can go li-"

"No." I cut him off "I wanna stay on call." 

"Alright.. what if we do a bit of karaoke?" He proposes.

A smile appears on my face. "That sounds good, but there's one condition." 

"I'm almost scared to ask what it is." He says.

"You have to show me your face. I wanna see you." I say

"Ok, but only if you show me yours. I wanna see you too." 

"What? No, I look like a mess right now!" I protest.

"I can tell you right now without looking at you, that that is not true." He says

"Shut up." 

"I mean it. If anything I'm the one who's gonna look like a mess."

I decide to mess with him. "Yeah you're probably right."

"Hey! You were supposed to compliment me back! Like say, 'Oh my dear fiance Sapnap, you always look so handsome and amazing and handsome!' " He says in a high pitched voice.

"Well, It feels wrong lying to you." I have to cover my mouth to stop myself from letting out a laugh.

"Okay, I take it back, I'm not turning on my camera." He says

"No! Please! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! You are very... handsome," I say, practically begging him to turn on his camera.

"There we go.." He says with a chuckle.

A few seconds later, I get the notification saying that he's requesting to facetime me. 

I cover the camera with my thumb and click answer. 

When the call connects, Sapnap has his face really close to the camera. I can see him look down at his phone screen and I know the exact moment when he realizes I'm not on camera because his face drops to a frown. "That's it, I'm hanging up." He says. 

I quickly pull my finger away from the camera to show myself with a big smile.

"There's my hot fiance!" He says with a big grin. He finally pulls the camera away from his face and I get to see his full head. His hair is messy, but in a cute way. He has a little smirk on his face. His hand reaches up to try and fix his hair. I look down at his arm and see that he doesn't have a sleeve. When he puts his arm back down I realize he's not even wearing a shirt. Oh my god-

"Are you not wearing a shirt?!" I scream.

He looks down. "Nope. See, this is how I'm taking your mind off things. Is it working?"

Yes.

"No. Try taking your pants off next time." I say sarcastically. 

He thinks for a moment before starting to get out of bed.

"AHH IT WAS A JOKE!" I scream while closing my eyes.

He starts uncontrollably laughing which makes me start laughing too. 

"Ok ok, what song do you wanna sing?" He asks in between giggles.

"Uhhm.. oh, how about S-" I cut myself off. Should I ask him to sing Sweater Weather? Or should I just say a different song? Will he suspect something's up? You know what, Honk this. "Sweater Weather" I say.

He looks at me with raised eyebrows and a smirk. "Ok" he says.

"So how are we going to do this?" I ask.

"Uhh.. I can play the karaoke version off of my computer and then we can just sing along." He says.

"Okay" I say.

Nick starts to get out of bed. "WOAH" I say loudly.

"What?" He asks. Then he looks down. "Ohhh right, I don't have a shirt on."

"Yup."

He sets his phone down on his bed and I hear him walking around his room. Soon he comes back wearing a grey shirt. He picks up his phone and walks over to his computer. 

"Okay one second." He says as he sits down and turns on his computer.

He starts typing and clicking on things.

"You ready?" He asks with a smile.

"Yes"

He presses the space bar on his keyboard and I hear the music start to play. It keeps cutting out which makes me laugh.

"All I am is a man," We start to sing together.

He hits the spacebar. 

"What happened?" I ask.

"How about one of us sings for a bit and then we switch? And at some points we can sing together." He proposes.

"That sounds good." I say.

"Great. Ok, I'm gonna put it back to the beginning. You can start and I'll tell you when to stop."

He drags his mouse across the mouse pad and then presses the space bar to start the music. 

I decide to sing in a monotone voice.

"All I am is a man." I get a giggle out of him

"I want the world in my hands"

"Ok technoblade!" He shouts.

I smile and keep singing.

"I hate the beach. But I stand in California with my toes in the sand-"

"Ok me now!" He says eagerly.

"Use the sleeves on my sweater" He sings with a different tone on every other word.

I start laughing and so does he.

He had to speed up his singing a bit to get caught up with the music.

"Lets have an adventure-"

"Head in the clouds but my gravity's centered."

"Touch my wa- neck" He messed up the words but corrected himself which made me laugh.

"ANd I'll touch yoUrs, you and those little high waisted shorts, oh." 

"Ok now both of us!" He says

"She knows what I think about, and what I think about." We both belt out. 

"One love, two mouths, one love, one house, no shirt, no blouse"

"Just us, you find out"

"Nothing I really wanna tell you about no"

"Cause it's too cold wooaah"

"For you here,"

"And now, so let me hold wooahh"

"Both your hands in the holes of my sweater"

"Alright Karl, your turn." He quickly says.

I decide to not sing in a monotone voice anymore.

"And if I may just take your breath awᵃʸ" My voice cracks in the middle of the word and it sends me and Sapnap into a laughing fit.

Sapnap mocks my voice crack "And if I may just take your breath AwᵃY"

We both laugh for what felt like forever, but we're cut off my a knock on the bathroom door.

"Hello?" I call out.

"Hey Karl, it's Chris. Just checking up on you. Jimmy said if you're still not feeling well, you can go home and we can just reschedule this." 

I think for a moment. It wasn't that I didn't feel well, i was just shaken up after what happened. I needed something to calm me down. Sapnap was the "something" I needed. I feel a lot better now that I facetimed him.

"No, I'm feelin better now. I can still compete." I say.

"Oh good! I'll tell Jimmy. Come out whenever you're ready."

I hear footsteps travel away from the door.

"So I guess I helped?" Sapnap says with a smile

"Yes, you did. Thank you." I respond

"Hey if you ever need anything, I'm right here. Don't be scared to call or text or whatever. I don't care what time it is. I'll be there for you." He says.

"Thanks Sapnap. You're the best." I say

"I try" He says with a smile.


End file.
